yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Audet
Finn Audet is basically Gamesee so, of course, they are owned by him. Please do not use Gamesee without Gamesee's permission or Gamesee would be sad that you didn't ask Gamesee's permission to use Gamesee. Appearance Ga- I mean Finn has short, blue hair that is parted near the middle. He is somewhat tall standing at 5'10 (181 cm) and weighs around 135 lbs, add or take (61 kg.) He has slightly tanned skin that could be tanner if he ever went outside (nerd), and has no farmer's tan. His hooded eyes are a blue-grey colour, and his features are more small and round. Personality Finn is a procrastinating nerd who attempts to be funny. It is to the point where some of his friends sometimes have no idea if he is joking or not when he says something. He also usually has to turn in assignments late unless it is something big like an essay or something he likes like a creative writing essay. Finn usually speaks his mind when it is something equality related or having to do with someone else since most topics don't interest him. Speaking of, it is really hard for Finn to get attached to anything unless it is a person. He really doesn't care about much in general, even if he should care about it. WIP Backstory Finn was born to Harper Audet and Maxime Tremblay on August 6th right before they divorced. Of course Finn being a baby he didn't truly care, and still doesn't today. After a rather short custody battle considering his father never went to court, it was decided (at Harper's mercy) that he would stay with his mom on the weekdays and dad on the weekends. Harper then moved in with her parents while Maxime continued living with his siblings. Finn as a child was practically mute simply because of his nature, and Harper stated that "there should have been a headline every time he spoke." Most of the time Finn would daydream or play with his dogs if he was at his dad's house. At the time his grandma started buying useless things and his grandpa hoarded them since they were mourning the death of Finn's great-grandpa. It wasn't too bad since he could still get in and out of rooms easy and there was nothing that could rot left out, although it was somewhat of a fire hazard and could have been a slight danger to other residents of the house. When Finn started elementary school he didn't have any feelings on it and simply went since his parents told him to. He regretted this however, since his teacher was cruel and another student would frame him for doing things around the playground (lying, breaking school equipment, Finn tripping the framer, ect.) for no apparent reason. This isolated the child, and he would spend his free time using the toy household appliances inside even though it was a "girl's toy." WIP In-Game WIP Stats Finn's stats. (Idea from Kouseki Ryomi's profile.) Social Stats * Friends: '''TBA * '''Enemies: '''TBA * '''Reputation: '''5 * '''Tasks: '''2 * '''Seduction: '''0 * '''Crush: '''None ** '''Rivals: '''None * '''Murders Witnessed: '''0 * '''Murders Enacted: '''0 ** '''Rivals Eliminated: '''0 *** '''Fatally: '''0 *** '''Peacefully: '''0 '''Overall Social Skills: 5/10 School Stats * 'Biology: '''3 * '''Chemistry: '''1 * '''Language Arts: '''5 * '''P.E.: '''1 ** '''Strength Level: '''1 * '''Psychology: '''3 '''Overall Knowledge: '''7/10 Dere Stats * '''Yandere Level: '''2 * '''Tsundere Level: '''3 * '''Kuudere Level: '''4 * '''Dandere Level: '''6 * '''Deredere Level: '''4 RPG Stats * '''Name: '''Finn Noa Audet * '''Level: '''13/100 * '''HP: '''100/100 * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Metal Claws * '''Finishing Move: '''Razor's Edge * '''Allies: '''TBA * '''Enemies: '''TBA Other Stats * '''Cooking: '''5 * '''Acting: '''6 * '''Occult Knowledge: '''5 * '''Badassery: '''3 * '''Swimming: '''2 * '''Lewdness: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * '''Healing Skill: '''4 * '''Kawaiiness: '''3 * '''Sue Level: '''3 * '''Edgyness: '''2 Quotes WIP Trivia * Finn's spirit animal is the honey badger. * Finn has a tenor singing voice. * Finn is a LGBT activist and feminist, but not necessarily a hardcore SJW. * Finn has two cats at home and a dog named Toeto at his host home. * Finn pretends to melodramatically die every time he sees a Minion, and will literally need someone to catch him. * He claims he would only have a crush on someone who resembles a Dramatical Murder character. * He crossdresses only because he wants to and sees no reason not to. * In Joke RPs Finn will carry claws to school. * Since Finn's personality is Gamesee's (or how they view themselves) so is their backstory. ** In fact, the only true differences on this page are that Finn has natural blue hair instead of dyed, and he has no acne. * Gamesee mostly made this page out of curiosity of what is was like to have a self-insert OC. Gallery Category:OCs Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Students Category:Male Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Males Category:Manga Club Category:Crossdressers Category:Pansexual Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Second Years Category:WIP Category:Self-Inserts Category:Vice Presidents